


The Ways We Love

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chp 2: daichi meets matsukawa, Cute, Daichi loves Matsukawa a lot, Drabble, I love this pairing a lot, M/M, Matsukawa being a thigh worshipper (specifically a Dai thigh worshipper), Short of spicy, Why must I always have a thing for rare pairs..., but not really just references, tw: reference of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: For Matsukawa and Daichi, it was all the same.





	1. Matsukawa loves those thighs ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathWolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



If Matsukawa had to pick one thing about Sawamura that he loved, it would definitely be his thighs. 

Though Sawamura was a man, a former volleyball captain (who even now finds time for those brats with the little time he has left, juggling full-time college, a part-time job as a waiter, and Matsukawa); and his thighs were sort of rough to lay your head upon, they were definitely his favorite thing about him.

Days which were most stressful, he'd drop his head against Sawamura's lap - even if he was on the phone, texting, reading a book, Matsukawa would demand his attention and Sawamura wouldn't resist. Even when he was talking to someone on the cell, yelling in frustration (which was quite the norm), Matsukawa, whose eyes would be closed, would feel Sawamura's hands thread through his mixed locks while biting back another curse to his coworkers egotistic ways, and suddenly Matsukawa forgot about the scolding he got from his professor who disapproved of his lateness that morning, or his mothers predictable call asking him when he was going to settle down, or his and Hanamaki's constant bickering. Between him and his lover, this was all that mattered.

But that does not equate to the wonderful view that he is welcomed to when they're alone; Daichi staring down at him, mum. The amount of affection in Daichi's eyes is evident, his cheeks slightly reddening even though they've been together for two years, living together for half of that. The way his Adams apple bobbed as he took a gulp, biting his lip, Matsukawa would be staring at them and resisting the urge to get up and capture them with his own. Because the view already was perfect, and just the thought that this might not be real, that he'd go back to that moment where he was a forgotten man on the other side of the court, made him brazen with numbness... and soon he couldn't stop himself from making that man his once again.

Daichi's thighs were amazing in and out of itself, so stealthy, so fun to play with. In the college gym (which is where they both surprisingly met again), Matsukawa couldn't get enough of watching him; the way he worked those muscular tendons, riding them out on the elliptical or bike crunches or on the treadmill(alright, no matter what machine Daichi used, he couldn't keep his eyes off him), in the public showers with water running down them and sticking to him, like they also didn't want to leave. 

He loved holding them when they were making love, kissing them on the insides, swatting them when he got the chance. He loved cuddling up with them when Daichi was sitting up in the bed writing up his report due the next day, falling asleep on them, and ignoring Daichi's claims that he was drooling the next day. He loved prodding them and grabbing them, nipping them, pecking them, smothering them with his face and hands before the heavens broke loose.

It was really when he was laying over those rough exteriors, taking in the structures of his lovers everything that he was in total euphoria.

And it was all thanks to those damn thighs.

Matsukawa fucking loved those thighs.


	2. Daichi meets Matsukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi meets Matsukawa

When Daichi first met Matsukawa again, it was under exhausting circumstances. He had only just broken up with his boyfriend after catching him in his bed with another man. He proceeded to ignore his calls for the rest of the week, from his boyfriend [ex, now], from his coworkers, hell even from Sugawara and that was saying something. He'd much rather spend his time alone, specifically taking it out on the college gym equipment after skipping his lectures the rest of the week. Which was also surely unlike him. 

He didn't expect to bump into someone he knew, especially not Matsukawa Issei. It had taken him a minute to realize who he really was, though the first thought that came to his mind when he was confronted by those long legs and tight undershirt [leaving nothing to the imagination] was that this man was gorgeous. 

He neither expected to be invited to the bar afterwards with Matsukawa’s friends. Even though he was quite resistant to the idea of being around other bodies, the drinks were also calling his name. And with Matsukawa's offer of 'buying him a peg' because 'he looked like he really needed it' how could he think about declining? 

Then, afterwards, straight to Matsukawa apartment, who had taken note of the tipsy Daichi's hesitation upon the idea of stepping into his own house where he and that cheating son of a bitch used to live. And where he and his boytoy… in his bed…

More drinks and more stupid thoughts later, falling into bed with someone he barely knew wasn’t on his list of things to do this week, but man Matsukawa’s hands were just so soft over his thighs... chests, and later cheeks. 

Needless to say, he had gotten quite the scolding[beating more like it] from a worried Sugawara the next day after calling him up. Surprisingly feeling better about himself. 

The next few times Daichi went to the gym, he did so in hopes of meeting Matsukawa again. Although they exchanged numbers, they did so in questionable circumstances, in the bar that is, and what if Matsukawa was a one time deal kind of man? He didn’t know how to go about it, because he didn’t think that it was Matsukawa’s first time in that bar with people greeting him from left and right. 

Sadly, their schedules didn't seem to match up and in frustration Daichi started taking it out on the equipment even more, gaining quite the amount of interested looks and promiscuous inquiries. Daichi, however, refused to go along with it because he wasn't that kind of man anymore.

Sugawara eventually found out about his endeavors, no surprise there. Daichi couldn't seem to hide things from him for long. Moreso, put a few drinks in Daichi, and anyone in a 2 foot radius would find out most things about him, specifically the name of his childhood dog - Summers - or his first love whose face he could no longer remember.  
Now Sugawara was very curious about this Matsukawa and asserted that he could help. Daichi had tried to deny him access to that gym, but alas he couldn't match his tough interior, his insane physical threats, nor the gyms acceptance when Sugawara cleanly slipped the manager ¥1000 

Sugawara had then left him to his own devices, and Daichi decided to take it out on the equipment again. Matsukawa wasn’t there, but apparently from Sugawara’s own investigation; the handsome, mystery man had his own schedule. And in apparent days, he was sort of out of it, eyes drifting, dazed-face which was unusual from the usually kempt, straight-on-target man.

Let's just say Daichi clinged onto hope. 

After finding out Matsukawa’s schedule, Daichi had went on an hour escapade trying to find something nice to wear, adding the exhaustion from the other night going through his words carefully, his actions, what he was going to say, whether it was right to confront him. He had grabbed his already packed bag which currently held his best choice of gym cloths [according to Sugawara], a nice curve hugger which forced Daichi’s lungs to irregular work in fear he’d rip his tight black t and short shorts if he simply breathed. But it looked good on him he guessed, and if Matsukawa didn’t spend almost countless hours roaming every inch of his body that night, a good instinct told him this was crucial.

And then a phone call right before he was about to leave tore that idea right down. Now Daichi had intended to ignore that number, here, thereafter, but believing it to be Suga he had brought it to his ear without a second thought until he heard the voice on the other end, and he was frozen. His ex-boyfriend was stranded in some bar an hour away with nowhere to go, apparently his dad beat the shit out of him and his mom kicked him out. Now Daichi swore he wanted nothing to do with that man, but he also knew the way his parents were, and what his ex would do if Daichi denied him. And so driving an hour in the warm temperature, and waiting about another hour before his damned ex-boyfriend left the bar with his arm around some twinky, settling in the car and kissing goodbye to the crop-topped beauty who giggled at him. He briefly wondered how many times he came here.

Daichi would have told him off if the bruises on his hands weren’t in desperate need of help and he couldn’t imagine what he looked like underneath his clothes the way he held his body, and so he took him home and washed him, in turn getting smothered with unwanted drunken smooches every now and then with the occasional slur of his name, 'Daichi...' close to his ear which normally made him melt.. 

Which wasn’t the same as it used to be. 

It just wasn't the same. 

Sugawara found out about it the next week, by coming straight to the house and confronted face to face with the naked ex-boyfriend eating a literal twinkie. Sugawara went all different colors and happy was not one of them, “You don’t have to take care of him anymore, it’s not your job!” He screamed at his useless best friend who had in the passing days given up on any other life. He had to focus on getting back on track at school, after getting a worried call from his mother, and his grade on his essay back which was none-to-characteristic to his usual B average. 

“It’s fine really, just till he gets on his feet. “ Daichi reassured him, much like he reassured himself, but the tired wrinkles and the black bags under his eyes didn’t lied, “He doesn’t have a job, money or a college degree. If I let him fend for himself, who knows what’s going to happen to him?” He didn’t want that on his conscious.

And he did love him.

Sugawara said he wouldn’t forgive him, unless he followed him with his gym bag right at that second, after cleaning himself off first that is. Daichi had agreed since it had felt like he didn't go to the gym for a month even though it had only been several days.

So the two wandered into his college gym to take their minds off things, specifically of their certain someones [Sugawara had conveniently broken up with his own boyfriend the day prior, who demanded the attention Sugawara couldn’t quite give him]. And there, in all his glory, Matsukawa sat at the weight pulley machine, sweat dripping from his sides, wiping his face off with the spare towel wrapped around his neck. Immediately their eyes fell on each other and Daichi’s world was suddenly shook with both relief and realization. Matsukawa held up a hand for him and Daichi waved back, trying to fight off the grin. Sugawara had to grab him and forcefully pull him aside before he tripped over one of the exercise models.

They got to a corner of the gym where Sugawara took a seat on one of the free benches beside the numerous dumbbells. Daichi gave him an odd look, shrugging, before starting on his stretches. Sugawara’s head turned and Daichi decided to ignore him. Until he was beckoned forward.

“Do jumping jacks, come on!” Daichi didn’t want to follow his every whim, but Sugawara retaliated by swatting him on his backside, his hand straying all too close to his thigh, threatening that he would do it again or worse if Daichi disobeyed. With a short grumble, Daichi did his bidding. 

Sugawara felt his lips twitch deviously as he turned his head and caught Matsukawa's wandering eyes, who barely noticed Sugawara, in favor of his cute [suffering] friend. This was good. This was really good.

Later Sugawara insisted he had to be somewhere; Daichi was surprised as he had left his own car at home since Sugawara offered a ride to and back, though Sugawara promised that he would be back soon enough. Daichi didn’t believe him for a second [especially after taking note of his sly expression which didn’t waver], and he watched hopelessly, as Sugawara quickly trailed off. After taking quick shower, drying himself off, he was left to his own devices in the locker room filled with other toweled men, bulky, small, petite. Though after awhile of doing this, Daichi learned to keep his concentration on his own being. 

Until he heard a soft clink, and turned his head to regard the man whose shoulder hit the locker beside his, staring at him straight and fully dressed. Daichi’s eyes fell over the man’s piercings under his lip, remembering how his tongue flickered around them the other day, having caught the man in a furious lip lock as he was suddenly pulled up, bare and all, and carried to the bedroom. His eyes fell back over his paid locker for the day, now embarrassed and maybe just a little bit aroused.

“Was that your ex?” Matsukawa asked. Daichi turned to the other man in confusion, “You talk a lot when you’re drunk”

Oh, “No.” Daichi responded quickly, “That was Sugawara… You remember, my vice-captain at Karasuno? We’re friends. Just friends.”

Matsukawa nodded slowly in thought, “Sugawara…. Right. I think I remember him. Though quite honestly my eyes were quite occupied at the time, at someone else that is.”

Daichi’s face was completely flushed at this point as Matsukawa’s eyes fell on his. He knew exactly what he was doing to him. And loving every second of it..

“So do you?” Matsukawa asked.

“Do I what?” 

“Have a boyfriend?”

Daichi bit the inside of his lip. His ex-boyfriend was still living in the house for the time being. Although they talked about getting together again, Daichi made his thoughts quite clear that he didn’t see themselves getting back from this; that this wasn't the first time, that he could never be with someone who made him feel insecure about his body or himself, that he deserved better and in some ways so did Terushima, "No, I don't. 

"... Not yet.” He continued. 

In that sudden moment, Matsukawa’s lips twitched into a wide, brilliant smile which made Daichi’s heart make a weird sound. 

And that's when Daichi knew he wouldn't get out of this unscathed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I've decided to make a third chapter: What does Daichi like?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! So I told Kath that I'd post this soon and well... It's been almost a month... not that I haven't withheld fics longer. But I love these two. The next chapter will be uploaded shortly [seriously I'm working on it right now and almost finished!] which will be focused on when Daichi met Matsukawa again two years ago.


End file.
